runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Thurgo/Dialogue
Before The knight's sword quest * (Thurgo doesn't appear to be interested in talking) During The knight's sword quest Talking to Thurgo with no redberry pie in inventory * Player: Hello are you are an Imcando Dwarf? * Thurgo: Yeah what about it? * (Dialogue ends) Talking to Thurgo redberry pie in inventory * Hello are you an Imcando Dwarf? ** Player: Hello are you are an Imcando Dwarf? ** Thurgo: Yeah what about it? *** Would you like some redberry Pie? **** (See dialogue below) *** Can you make me a special sword? **** Player: Can you make me a special sword? **** Thurgo: no I don't do that anymore **** Thurgo: I'm getting old **** (Dialogue ends) * Would you like some redberry Pie? ** Player: Would you like some redberry Pie? ** (Thurgo's eyes light up) ** Thurgo: I'd never say no to a redberry pie ** Thurgo: It's great stuff ** (You hand over the pie) ** (Thurgo eats the pie) ** (Thurgo pats his stomach) ** Thurgo: By Guthix that was good pie ** Thurgo: Anyone who makes pie like that has gotta be alright ** (Dialogue ends) After giving Thurgo a redberry pie, first time * Player: Can you make me a special sword? * Thurgo: Well after you've brought me such a great pie * Thurgo: I guess I should give it a go * Thurgo: What sort of sword is it? * Player: I need you to make a sword for one of Falador * Player: He had one which was passed down through five * Player: But his squire has lost it * Player: So we need an identical one to replace it * Thurgo: A Knight's sword eh? * Thurgo: Well I'd need to know exactly how it looked * Thurgo: Before I could make a new one * Thurgo: All the Faladian knights used to have swords with different designs * Thurgo: could you bring me a picture or something? * Player: I'll see if I can find one * Player: I'll go and ask his squire * (Dialogue ends) After receiving instructions to retrieve a painting No painting in player inventory * Thurgo: Have you got a picture of the sword for me yet? * Player: Sorry not yet Painting is in inventory * Player: I have found a picture of the sword I would like you to make * (You give the portrait to Thurgo) * (Thurgo studies the portrait) * Thurgo: Ok you'll need to get me some stuff for me to make this * Thurgo: I'll need two Iron bars to make the sword to start with * Thurgo: I'll also need an ore called blurite * Thurgo: It's useless for making actual weapons for fighting with * Thurgo: But I'll need some as decoration for the hilt * Thurgo: It is a fairly rare sort of ore * Thurgo: The only place I know where to get it * Thurgo: Is under this cliff here * Thurgo: But it is guarded by a very powerful ice giant * Thurgo: Most the rocks in that clif are pretty useless * Thurgo: Don't contain much of anything * Thurgo: But there's definitly some blurite in there * Thurgo: You'll need a little bit of mining experience * Thurgo: TO be able to find it * Player: Ok I'll go and find them After receiving instructions to retrieve a materials * Thurgo: How are you doing finding sword materials? * Player: I haven't found everything yet * Thurgo: Well come back when you do * Thurgo: Remember I need blurite ore and two iron bars * (Dialogue ends) Speaking to Thurgo with any combination of missing materials * Thurgo: How are you doing finding sword materials? * Player: I haven't found everything yet * Thurgo: Well come back when you do * Thurgo: Remember I need blurite ore and two iron bars Speaking to Thurgo with sufficient materials * Thurgo: How are you doing finding sword materials? * Player: I have them all * (You give some blurite ore and two iron bars to Thurgo) * (Thurgo starts making a sword) * (Thurgo hammers away) * (Thurgo hammers some more) * (Thurgo hands you a sword) * Player: Thank you very much * Thurgo: Just remember to call in with more pie some time After being given the Faladian Knights sword * Player: Thanks for your help in getting the sword for me * Thurgo: No worries mate * (Dialogue ends) Losing the sword/making drop trick * (Reverts dialogue to previous blocks) After The knight's sword quest * Player: Thanks for your help in getting the sword for me * Thurgo: No worries mate Category:Quest dialogues Category:The Knight's Sword